


Amore

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parole segrete, parole d’amore. È il seguito di “Elyn”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 6/7 marzo 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Parole segrete, parole d’amore. È il seguito di “Elyn”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  733/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850) lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

   
Severus era ancora molto debole: aveva provato a scendere dal letto, senza riuscirci e rischiando di scivolare a terra se David, il muscoloso infermiere del San Mungo, non l’avesse afferrato in tempo; Elyn lo aveva rimproverato con voce severa proibendogli di ripetere il tentativo finché non fosse stata lei stessa a spronarlo.  
Aveva dovuto obbedirle: in fondo era stata la Guaritrice che, con la sua devota ostinazione, era riuscita a salvargli la vita anche grazie ai suggerimenti forniti dalla mente del mago stesso per la nuova formulazione della pozione cicatrizzante.  
Così Severus si era rassegnato a rimanere ancora confinato nel letto, mollemente adagiato ai candidi cuscini che lo sostenevano e che Elyn stessa ogni giorno al mattino gli sistemava con cura dietro la schiena, proprio come in quel momento.  
Gli era vicinissima, mentre si sporgeva verso l’altro lato del letto, il corpo allungato davanti al suo viso. Severus non poté fare a meno di inebriarsi del suo fresco profumo e di intuire i seni dalla scollatura del camice verde acido, sotto il quale la maga in quella calda estate non indossava nulla: in quel momento non si sentì per niente così debole come Elyn lo aveva giudicato. Drappeggiò meglio il copriletto sollevando prudenzialmente un ginocchio e deglutì il desiderio, doloroso boccone per la sua gola.  
La profonda ferita causata dal morso di Nagini non sanguinava più e dopo oltre due mesi stava  infine cominciando a rimarginarsi; articolare le parole era ancora molto doloroso, però, quindi Severus aveva preferito continuare a rimanere in silenzio lasciando che fosse solo Elyn a parlare.  
E a sorridergli.  
Ma il dolore era solo una scusa, soprattutto per chi, come lui, la sofferenza l’aveva conosciuta fino in fondo, fin troppo bene, per troppe volte… e troppo a lungo!  
No, non voleva ricordare il passato; non ora, non davanti ad Elyn, non mentre il suo sorriso lo riscaldava.  
Il silenzio, del resto, era meno imbarazzante e sicuramente più congeniale per un uomo che della solitudine aveva fatto la sua sola compagna per la maggior parte della propria vita.  
Elyn aveva subito compreso il suo desiderio di tornare al silenzio: l’aveva compreso anche senza parole, perfino senza pensieri, quei pensieri che si facevano sempre più chiari nella sua mente ma che il mago ancora non aveva il coraggio di mostrare alla donna di cui si stava… innamorando!  
Sì, era così, innegabilmente ed inesorabilmente.  
_Meravigliosamente._  
Severus sorrise ad Elyn, con _dolce passione_ , come a lei piaceva, ed il premio arrivò subito, come sempre. La maga gli sfiorò appena le labbra, in punta di dita, e un lungo, intenso, ardente brivido di piacere risvegliò con vigore il suo corpo. Per fortuna ora aveva indumenti che potevano contenere il suo virile entusiasmo e un copriletto che poteva celarlo a sguardi indiscreti, anche se faceva caldo, molto caldo in quel mese di luglio: un dolce, splendido tepore che gli riscaldava anche il cuore.  
Quel cuore in cui, giorno dopo giorno, quel tremulo sentimento era germogliato sciogliendo lentamente il ghiaccio in cui tanti anni prima aveva voluto – _aveva dovuto!_ – imprigionarlo.  
L’amore per Elyn era cresciuto, scaldandolo dal di dentro, in profondità, lasciandolo finalmente respirare, libero di vivere una vita mai vissuta.  
L’amore per la donna che aveva saputo non solo perdonare, ma perfino amare le sue colpe.  
La donna che gli aveva insegnato a sorridere di nuovo.  
_Elyn._  
E mentre l’amore cresceva nel suo cuore, traboccava e gli illuminava gli occhi neri, Severus desiderava solo ricambiare il sorriso di Elyn, colmo d’amore e di perdono, e pronunciare il suo nome.  
Era l’unica parola che aveva pronunciato, la sola che ogni giorno usciva roca e sofferta dalle sue labbra sottili, accompagnata dal dolce ed appassionato sorriso che tanto piaceva alla sua Guaritrice.  
Lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo: prima o poi avrebbe dovuto dire anche altro.  
_Ti amo, Elyn._  
Sarebbe mai riuscito a pronunciare quelle parole?  
La maga lo stava guardando in silenzio, con quel sorriso che parlava d’amore e di perdono. E che rispettava i suoi intimi pensieri.  
Sì, un giorno ci sarebbe riuscito.  
_Ti amo, Elyn._  
Voleva dirglielo, ma con le parole, non con i pensieri.  
_Ti amo, Elyn._  
Non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dire a Lily che l’amava. E l’aveva perduta.  
Ma ad Elyn lo avrebbe detto.  
_Ti amo, Elyn._  
E lei gli avrebbe sorriso.  
_Per sempre._  
Socchiuse appena le labbra, di nuovo sfiorando la mano che lei sempre posava vicino alla sua:  
\- Elyn…  
\- Severus…  
_Ti amo, Elyn._  



End file.
